


Adrift

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts in the wake of the Season 2 premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Once Upon a Time_ tv series, Regina - lost  
>  Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 3 Bingo challenge
> 
> Form: freeform
> 
> Spoilers: Up through season 2.

"One's trajectory should always be upward."  
So my mother drilled into me,  
Practically from birth -- or would that be conception?  
She always had such grand plans for me.

Rumplestiltskin's expectations of me were no better.  
They were far worse than my mother ever dreamed.  
Turns out he wanted me even further back than she did.  
Even her plans weren't wholly her own.

And now I stand here,  
The ruins of the Dark Curse smoldering around me.  
My son no longer loves me or wants me in his life,  
Preferring to align with the good magic in his blood.

For him, for his approval and adoration,  
I'd do anything, everything, nothing.  
It doesn't matter anymore, he's made his choice,  
And I am not part of the equation, not anymore.

I'd learned to live without magic.  
Now that it's back, I'm back where I started:  
A novice untrained, but not so eager as I once was.  
The path is no longer clear to me.

I have never been so terrified in all my life.


End file.
